Mario Hoops Superstars
Mario Hoops Superstars, known as 'Mario Slam Basketball All-Stars '''in Europe and Australlia and '''Mario Basketball 3DS '''in Japan is an upcoming Nintendo 3DS title in the Super Mario series, it is the sequel to ''Mario Hoops 3 on 3 released on the Nintendo DS. It will have many new features, including Online Multiplayer and a new Channel where players can look at their scores and the leaderboard of the week and the Superstar of the Day, also they can download characters and courts here which will add to the variety already in the game. However, the game features none of the previous Final Fantasy ''characters, meaning that there is more space for other characters in the Mario series, such as Toad, Koopa Troopa and Baby Mario. The game will be released in Mid-Summer time 2012 for all regions (July 30 in Europe and America, August 1 for Japan and August 9th for Australlia); Gameplay The gameplay of the game is somewhat very similar to its predecessor. Players can choose from many characters including some new and stages from places and areas in the Mario series. The player will choose a team of 3, which will play against another team of 3 characters that can be chosen or randomly picked. The teams can be identified by the color ring underneath them. When the game begins, both teams will start on their side of court until a Lakitu drops the basketball and the game starts, players will get to their opponent's basket and try to score as many points as possible, also collecting coins by dribbling on item boxes located on the floor (which will be used for adding to the points when scoring) then when a goal is scored, the players will be sent back to their side and the other team who didn't score will start off with the ball, once time runs out, you will play more games (depending on your settings for the match) and when all games are played, the team with the most points will win. After the match the winning team will get 50 coins which can be used in the shop to buy characters, courts and basketballs. Chance Shots will return from Mario Tennis Open but as Chance Shoots. Controls ''Coming Soon Modes Coming Soon Characters Playable There are 36 playable characters that appear in Mario Hoops Superstars, 12 default, 18 unlockable and 6 downloadable on the Mario Hoops Superstars Channel. Every character has a type which provides them advantages and disadvantages on court and they also have a unique Special Shot which is special to the character and relates to them; Types * : These characters have equal stats in all four catergories * : These characters have good shoots and throws * : These characters have good stealing skills * : These characters have good speed on court * : These characters have good defensive skills * : These characters have good tricking skills Default Unlockable Characters Unlocking Criteria Downloadable Characters Reznor Defence and speed mario world battle theme super dino fireball Pom-Pom power Pom-Poms theme cutie koopa super jump Kritter all-around jungle theme ruffian reptile big club Bamm-Bamm speed Bamm-Bamm battle tough stuff slam time Kopter koopa all-round sky theme flying crew propeller Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Sports Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Achievement System Games Category:3D Games Category:2012